Musik
Dies ist eine Liste aller in Supernatural gespielten Musiktitel. Sortiert nach Staffeln und Episoden. Nicht aufgeführte Episoden enthalten keine gesungenen Musikstücke. Supernatural hat 2 Soundtrack-Komponisten: Christopher Lennertz und Jay Gruska. Lennertz erhielt für seine Arbeit 2006 eine Emmy-Nominierung. Der Song Carry On Wayward Son von der US-amerikanischen Rockband Kansas ist der Hauptsoundtrack der Serie. Er wird zu Beginn jedes Staffelfinales gespielt. Datei:File-CarryOnMyWaywardSon.ogg Episoden- und Staffelzahl - Episodentitel * Interpret/en - Songtitel Staffel 1 1.01 - Die Frau in Weiß *'What Cha Gonna Do' von Classic *'Speaking In Tongues' von Eagles of Death Metal *'Ramblin' Man' von Allman Brothers Band *'Back in Black' von AC/DC *'Highway to Hell' von AC/DC *'Gasoline' von The Living Daylights *'My Cheatin' Ways' von Kid Gloves Musik 1.02 - Wendigo *'Out of My Hands' von Dave Matthew's Band *'Hot Blooded' von Foreigner *'Down South Jukin'' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Fly By Night' von Rush *'She Ain't Lonesome' von Steve Fisher 1.03 - Tod im Wasser *'What a Way to Go' von Black Toast Music *'Round And Round' von Ratt *'Too Daze Gone' von Billy Squier *'Movin' On' von Bad Company 1.04 - Phantom-Reisende *'Paranoid' von Black Sabbath *'Working Man' von Rush *'Load Rage' von Nichion Sounds Library *'Roit Time' von Powerman 5000 *'Some Kind of a Monster' von Metallica (gesummt von Dean, während er und Sam im Flugzeug sind) 1.05 - Bloody Mary *'Sugar We're Going Down' von Fall Out Boy *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard *'Laugh, I Nearly Died' von The Rolling Stones *'Bones into Dust' von Fred Haring 1.06 - Haut *'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' von Iron Butterfly *'Poison Whiskey' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Hey Man, Nice Shot' von Filter *'All Right Now' von Free *'Mary' von The Death Riders 1.07 - Hakenmann *'Higher Mathematics' von Split Habit *'Bang Your Head (Metal Health)' von Quiet Riot *'Noise' von Low Five *'At Rest' von APM *'Royal Bethlehem' von APM *'U Do 2 Me' von Paul Richards *'Peace Of Mind' von Boston 1.08 - Insekten *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard *'Medusa' von Bob Reynolds *'No One Like You' von The Scorpions *'I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay' von Black Toast Music *'Poke in Tha Butt' von Extreme Music 1.10 - Asylum *'Hey You' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive 1.11 - Vogelscheuche *'Lodi' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Bad Company' von Bad Company *'Puppet' von Colepitz 1.12 - Der Wunderheiler *'Death in the Valley' von Death Riders *'(Don't Fear) The Reaper' von Blue Öyster Cult 1.13 - Route 666 *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'She Brings Me Love' von Bad Company *'Paradise' von Sharif *'Line of Love' von The Minors *'Can't Find My Way Home' von Blind Faith 1.14 - Albtraum *'Money and Dealers' von Flickerstick *'2+2=?' von Bob Seger *'Lucifer' von Bob Seger 1.15 - Menschenjäger *'Rocky Mountain Way' von Joe Walsh *'Sweet and Low Down' von Composer 1.16 - Tödliche Schatten *'You Got Your Hooks In Me' von Little Charlie and the Nightcats *'Pictures of Me' von The Vue *'The New World' von X 1.17 - Spukhaus *'Fire of Unknown Origin' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Burnin' for You' von Blue Öyster Cult *'Slow Death' von Extreme Music *'Anthem' von Extreme Music *'Point of No Return' von Rex Horbart and The Misery Boys *'Fast Train Down' von The Waco Brothers 1.18 - Eine Hexe kehrt zurück *'Rock Bottom' von UFO *'Road to Nowhere' von Ozzy Osbourne 1.19 - Das Gemälde *'Night Time' von Steve Carlson *'Bad Time' von Grand Funk Railroad *'Romantic Pieces, No. 1' von Extreme *'One Mehr Once' von Black Toast Music 1.20 - Der Wunder-Colt *'The House Is Rockin'' von Stevie Ray Vaughan *'Strange Face Of Love' von Tito & Tarantula *'Searching For The Truth' von Brian Keith Nutter *'Trailer Trash' von Master Quelle 1.21 - Die Erlösung *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas 1.22 - Teufelsfalle *'Fight The Good Fight' von Triumph *'Turn To Stone' von Joe Walsh *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival Staffel 2 2.01 - Während ich starb... *'Stranglehold' von Ted Nugent *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival 2.02 - Alle lieben Clowns *'Time Has Come Today' von The Chambers Brothers *'Shambala' von Three Dog Night *'Do That To Me One More Time' von Captain & Tennille *'Mudd Walk' von Bad Poodle 2.03 - Blutrausch *'Back in Black' von AC/DC *'Wheel in the Sky' von Journey *'Time and Time Again' von Long John Hunter *'Golden Rule' von Lil' Ed & The Blues Imperials *'Funny Car Graveyard' von Lee Rocker 2.04 - Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen *'Sad Girl' von Supergrass 2.05 - Simon hat gesagt... *'Stonehenge' von Spinal Tap *'Can't Fight This Feeling' von REO Speedwagon *'Fell on Black Days' von Soundgarden *'Tired of Crying' von Lil Ed & The Blues Imperials *'Uncle John' von Eric Lindell *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May 2.06 - Mörderburg *'Cold As Ice' von Foreigner *'Surrender' von Cheap Trick 2.08 - Kreuzung zur Hölle *'Hellhound on My Trail' von Robert Johnson *'Cross Road Blues' von Robert Johnson *'Downhearted Blues' von Son House *'Key to the Highway' von Big Bill Broonzy *'Chaos Surrounds You' von Brian Tichy *'Hair of the dog' von Nazareth 2.10 - Gejagt *'White Rabbit' von Jefferson Airplane *'Lonesome Stranger' von Carey Bell *'Supermassive Black Hole' von Muse *'Swamp Thing' von Tim P. & Stephen R. Phillips 2.11 - Spielsachen *'Voodoo Spell' von Michael Burks 2.12 - Der Mandroid *'Renegade' von Styx 2.13 - Haus der Heiligen *'Down On Love' von Jamie Dunlap *'There's a Good Times a Comin' von Doug Stableton *'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' von Bob Dylan 2.14 - Unter einem schlechten Stern *'Ashes to Ashes' von Tarbox Ramblers *'Back on the Road Again' von REO Speedwagon *'The Crystal Ship' von The Doors 2.15 - Tricks und Legenden *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'Next To You' von Junk Food *'Brenda and Me' von The Rhythm Machine *'Lady In Red' von Chris DeBurgh *'Can't Get Enough of Your Love Babe' von Barry White 2.16 - Highway 41 *'House of the Rising Sun' von The Animals 2.17 - Herz *'Smoking Gun' von Kip Winger *'Down in the Street' von the Stooges *'Look at you' von Screaming Trees *'Silent Lucidity' von Queensryche 2.18 - Hollywood Babylon *'Green Peppers' von Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *'I've Got the World on a String' von Frank Sinatra 2.19 - Hinter Gittern *'Green Onions' von Booker T and the M.G.'s *'Rooster' von Alice in Chains 2.20 - Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte *'What a Wonderful World' von The Ramones' *'Saturday Night Special' von Lynyrd Skynyrd 2.21 - Der Sturm bricht los (1) *'Foreplay/Long Time' von Boston *'Wrapped Around Your Finger' von APM *'Stand By Your Man' von Tammy Wynett *'Opening' von Darker My Love 2.22 - Der Sturm bricht los (2) *'Carry On My Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Don't Look Back' von Boston Staffel 3 3.01 - Die glorreichen Sieben *'Hell's Bells' von AC/DC *'You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive *'I Shall Not be Moved' von J.B. Burnett *'Mean Little Town' von Howling Diablos 3.02 - Den Kindern geht es gut *'If It Ain't Easy' von Steve Carlson *'Just for You' von Lee Lynch *'40,000 Miles' von Goodnight City 3.03 - Ein Unglück kommt selten allein *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May *'Vaya Con Dios' von Mary Ford and Les Paul 3.04 - Sin City *'Run Through the Jungle' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Bad Seed' von Brimstone Howl *'Nikki' von Sasquatch *'Did You See It' von Mother Superior 3.06 - Morgenröte *'Dream of Tomorrow' von Light Orchestral Moments Symphony *'Tango Pasion' von Daryl Griffith (KPM Music) *'Tango de Amor' von Bertoli Bruno (Kosinus) 3.07 - Frisches Blut *'Seven Minutes in Heaven' von Dave Feldstein *'Crazy Circles' von Bad Company 3.08 - Übernatürliche Weihnachten *'All Because of Mr. Santa Claus' von Hal David & John Cacavas (Bruton Music) *'Jingle Bells' *'Silent Night' *'Deck the Halls' *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' *'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' von Rosemary Clooney 3.09 - Hexenzauber *'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' von Poison *'I Put A Spell On You' von Screamin' Jay Hawkins 3.10 - Träum' von mir *'Long Train Runnin'' von The Doobie Brothers *'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' von The Mamas and The Papas 3.11 - Und täglich grüßt... *'Heat Of the Moment' von Asia *'Back In Time' von Huey Lewis and The News 3.13 - Ghostfacers *'Ghostfacers Theme' von Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund *'We're An American Band' von Grand Funk Railroad *'Hocus Pocus' von Focus *'It’s My Party' von Leslie Gore 3.16 - Die Zeit läuft ab *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Wanted Dead oder Alive' von Bon Jovi Staffel 4 4.01 - Lazarus erhebt sich *'You Shook Me All Night Long' von AC/DC *'In the Shadow of the Valley' von Lost Weekend Western Swing Band *'Fight Song' von The Republic Tigers *'Vision' von Jason Manns *'Wrapped Around Your Finger' von Martyn Laight *'I'm So Blue' von Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight 4.02 - Die Zeugen *'Lonely Is the Night' von Billy Squier 4.03 - Am Anfang war... *'Ramblin' Man' von The Allman Brothers Band *'Go For Your Self' von Kenny Smith & the Loveliters *'One More Day' von Kenny Smith and the Loveliters *'Music' von Henry Turner's Crystal Band *'Taylor's Theme' von Hound Dog Smith 4.04 - Metamorphose *'Phillip's Theme' von Hound Dog Taylor & The HouseBreakers 4.05 - Monsterfilm *'Bratwurst Polka A' von Lars Kurz (Sonoton) *'Hofkirchner Polka' von Mühlviertler Musikanten & Werner Brüggemann (Sonoton) *'Alpine Polka' von Gerhard Narholz (Sonoton) *'Münchener Bierfest (a)' von Matthias Seuffert (KPM Music) *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' von Johann Sebastian Bach 4.06 - Gelbfieber *'Eye of the Tiger' von Survivor 4.07 – Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester *'Just as Through with You' von Nine Days *'Bomb' von Triple 7 4.08 - Wunschdenken *'Friday Night' von Howell-Freundlich Overdrive (Wild Whirled Music) *'Main Theme – Peter Blood' von Erich Wolfgang Korngold 4.09 - Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast *'The Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band 4.10 - Himmel und Hölle *'Ready For Love' von Bad Company 4.11 - Familiäre Überreste *'The Charge at Feather River Theme' von Max Steiner 4.12 - Illusionen *'She Makes Me Fall Down' von Buva *'I Am the Douchebag (Douchebag Theme)' von Christopher Lennertz & Steve Frangadakis 4.13 - Schulzeit *'Long, Long Way From Home' von Foreigner 4.14 - Sex und Gewalt *'Thunder Kiss '65' von White Zombie *'Steal the World' von Brian Tichy *'Come on Shake' von Classic 4.15 - Der Tod macht Urlaub *'Perfect Situation For A Fool' von George Highfill & Jai Josefs 4.16 - Teuflischer Engel *'Cheek to Cheek' von Irving Berlin 4.17 - Dieses Leben ist ätzend *'A Well Respected Man' von The Kinks *'Hollow' von Brian Tichy 4.18 - Das Monster am Ende des Buches *'Leave All This Behind' von Sonny Ellis 4.19 - Grabräuber *'Reaching Higher' von Nathan Williams *'A Little Bitty Tear' von Burl Ives 4.22 - Luzifer erhebt sich *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Patty Cake' von Juliana Wimbles Staffel 5 5.01 - Mein Name ist Luzifer *'Thunderstruck' von AC/DC 5.02 - Der Krieg *'Long, Long Way From Home' von Foreigner *'Spirit In The Sky' von Norman Greenbaum 5.03 - Sei du selbst *'Simple Man' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'Devil Sway' von Swank *'Blues Won't Let Me Be' von Left Hand Frank and His Blues Band 5.04 - Endspiel *'Do You Love Me' von The Contours 5.05 - Die falschen Götter *'Sixteen' von Lucero *'Superstition' von Jeff Beck 5.07 - Der seltsame Fall des Dean Winchester *'I Want All My Money Back' von Lonnie Brooks *'Early Blues' von Bear Cat Philips 5.08 - Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden *'Together (Supernatural Sitcom Theme Song)' von Jay Gruska *'Move You' von Anya Marina *'Not a Through Street' von Anya Marina *'Something Real' von Renee Stahl *'I Love To See You Happy' von Robbi Spencer *'Won't Get Fooled Again' von The Who *'The Knight Rider Theme Song' von Stu Phillips 5.09 - Die echten Geisterjäger *'Topsy Turvy' von The Bughouse Five *'Trouble Baby' von The Bughouse Five *'Whiskey' von Swank *'Ain't Got Nobody' von Hound Dog Taylor *'Ring-a-Ling' von Miss Eighty 6 5.10 - Die Hoffnung stirbt... *'Everybody Plays the Fool' von The Main Ingredient *'Oye Como Va' von Santana 5.12 - Körpertausch *'Rock and Roll Never Forgets' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'I Got More Bills Than I Got Pay' von Sonny Ellis *'Got My Wings' von Hazy Malaze 5.13 - Die Engel wachen über Dich *'Cherry Pie' von Warrant *'The Creeper' von Molly Hatchet *'Chevy Van' von Sammy Johns *'Life's Been Good' von Joe Walsh 5.15 - Tote tragen keine Karos *'You're One of a Kind' von Moot Davis *'Lovin' the Sin I'm In' von Terry Campbell 5.16 - Sonnenfinsternis *'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' von Bob Dylan *'What a Way to Go' von Jesse Turnbow 5.17 - 99 Probleme *'Too Hot to Stop' von Marc Ferrari and Steve Plunkett 5.18 - Kein Weg zurück *'The Man Upstairs' von Kay Starr *'When the Saints Go Marching In' von Kurt Fuller 5.19 Sein letzter Trick *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May *'You Know You Know (I Love You)' von The Bachelors *'After 1957' von The Bachelors *'My Fantasy' von Steve Jeffries 5.21 - Das Ende ist nah *'O Death' von Jen Titus 5.22 - Schwanenlied *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Rock of Ages' von Def Leppard Staffel 6 6.01 - Normalität als Exil *'Beautiful Loser' von Bob Seger *'Neighbors' von Swank 6.02 - Zwei Jäger und ein Baby *'Shop 'till You Drop' von William Joseph Martin (Mater Source) *'Dirty Weekend' von Jim Blake (Extreme Music) *'Smoke on the Water' von Deep Purple 6.04 - Immer Ärger mit Bobby *'The Gambler' von Kenny Rogers 6.05 - Vampire weinen nicht *'Bela Lugosi's Dead' von Bauhaus *'Stolen Voices' von Witchman feat. Rosanne 6.08 - Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel *'City Blues' von Black Mustang *'Flirtin' with Disaster' von Molly Hatchet 6.09 - Kleine grüne Männchen *'All That for Me' von Chris Jones *'Country with Bump' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Space Oddity' von David Bowie 6.12 - Wie man einen Drachen tötet *'Back in the Saddle' von Aerosmith *'A New Day Yesterday' von Jethro Tull 6.14 - Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung *'Love Hurts' von Nazareth 6.15 - Über uns nur der Himmel *'Ancient Celtic Lands' von Biddy Blyth & Mike John Trim 6.17 - Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse *'One Way or Another' von Blondie *'My Heart Will Go On' von Celine Dion 6.18 - Sie leben mit dem Tod *'Reprise' von Federale *'Hero' von Federale *'The Hanging' von Federale 6.19 - Krone der Schöpfung *'You Sexy Thing' von Hot Chocolate *'Miracles' von Jefferson Starship 6.20 - Nur ein Zeichen *'Me and Mrs. Jones' von Billy Paul *'An der schönen blauen Donau, Op. 314' von Johann Strauss II 6.21 - Die Erinnerung *'Loudest Alarm' von Scars on 45 *'Smiling Faces Sometimes' von The Undisputed Truth 6.22 - Der Mann, der zuviel wusste *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Play with Fire' von The Rolling Stones Staffel 7 7.01 - Der Zorn Gottes *'Slow Ride' von Foghat *'These Boots Are Made for Walking' von Nancy Sinatra 7.02 - Böse neue Welt *'Black Water' von The Doobie Brothers 7.03 - Das nette Mädchen von nebenan *'She Was Country' von The Neil Nelson Band *'Two Days in February' von The Goo Goo Dolls *'When She Moved Me' von The Neil Nelson Band 7.04 - Zeugin der Anklage *'Down South Jukin'' von Lynyrd Skynyrd *'4am Blues' von Barrett Johnson 7.05 - Paartherapie *'Salon Music' von Watt Son *'See the Funny Little Clown' von Bobby Goldsboro *'Alegretto' *'Murmures de la Seine, Nocturne in E-flat, Opus 9 No. 2' von Frédéric Chopin 7.06 - Klonkrieger *'Big Wide River of Love' von Petunia and the Loons *'Waltz of the Flowers' von Pyotr Tchaikovsky *'All Out of Love' von Air Supply 7.07 - Patrick, Jane, Lilly, Dale? *'Knockanore Hill' von Ian Duncan Antony Clarke & Simon John Painter (CPM / Carlin) *'Thar Desert' von Adam Francis Routh & Patrick David Wilson (Bruton Music) 7.08 - Zeit zu heiraten *'Wolfman (a)' von Phil X (KPM Music) *'Bridal Chorus' von Richard Wagner *'Cherish' von The Association 7.11 - Die Nacht der Abenteuer *'Ridin' the Storm Out' von REO Speedwagon *'Dear Mr. Fantasy' von Traffic 7.13 - Vatertag *'The Devil's Gotta' Earn' von Brett Detar *'Worlds Collide' von Louden Swain *'You Shook Me All Night Long' von AC/DC 7.16 - Von schwarzen Schwänen *'Swan Lake Theme' von Pyotr Tchaikovsky *'Saint Louis Rag' von Eric Gemsa (Kosinus) *'Start Me Laughing' von Dead Confederate *'Run for the Gold — Underscore' von Exit 380 (ReverbNation) *'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival 7.17 - Identitätsverlust *'Wake Up Little Susie' von The Everly Brothers *'Turn into Earth' von The Yardbirds 7.18 - Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent! *'Poison' von Bell Biv DeVoe 7.20 - Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen *'Walking on Sunshine' von Katrina and the Waves *'Vistas' von Network Music Ensemble 7.21 - Erzengel *'Suite No. 5 in C Minor, II: Allemande' von Johann Sebastian Bach *'Chaos' von Lazy Stars 7.22 - Blutvergießen *'Why Can’t We Be Friends?' von War 7.23 - Das Überleben der Stärkeren *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Vincent' von Don McLean *'Born to Be Wild' von Steppenwolf Staffel 8 8.01 - Wo ist Kevin? *Jethro Tull - Locomotive Breath The Road So Far *Styx - Man in the Wilderness 8.02 - Seelenhandel *Reverend Horton Heat - The Devil's Chasing Me 8.03 - Herzschmerz *Jamie Dunlap & Scott Nickoley - Good Love Gone Bad (MasterSource) 8.04 - Gebissen *Milo Green - What's the Matter *Fairechild - These Days *The Muddy Reds - Waiting on Nicky *The Broken Remotes - Get Alone *The Muddy Reds - Bathtub *The Leaning Eaves - I Lie (Aperture Music Library) *Should - Turned Tables *Koko Taylor - It Took a Long Time *The Outdoors - Barricades 8.05 - Blutsbrüder *Edvard Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King from Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1, Op. 46. 8.06 - Southern Comfort * Soundgarden - Fell on Black Days 8.07 - Unverhoffte Begegnung *The Animals - We Gotta Get out of This Place 8.08 - Verzerrte Gegenwart *Ludwig van Beethoven - Ode to Joy from Symphony No. 9 8.09 - Jagd auf Benny *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Born on the Bayou *Steve Earle - Feel Alright *Marlin James - That Old Familiar Pain (Sonoton) 8.10 - Der Verrat *Bob Seger - Katmandu 8.23 - Opfer *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Christopher Lennertz - The Rat Pack *Sir Mix-A-Lot - Baby Got Back *Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James (Extreme Music) - Your Other Man *Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight (CPM / Carlin) - I'm So Blue *Gallery - Nice to Be with You *David Bowie - Changes Staffel 9 9.01 - Ein Engel für Sam *George Thorogood and the Destroyers - Who Do You Love? The Road So Far *Juan Vicente Zambrano - Spanish Serenade 9.02 - Der Tod ist nur der Anfang *The Doobie Brothers - Rockin' Down the Highway 9.03 - Ich bin kein Engel *Chapel Organ No. 2 (Parry Music) *Blaire Reinhard - Arise My Soul A (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) 9.04 - Pyjamaparty *Judy Garland - Over the Rainbow *AC/DC - For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) 9.05 - Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel *Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is 9.06 - Der Himmel soll nicht warten *Joey Scarbury - Believe It or Not (von Castiel gesungen) 9.07 - Bad Boys * RFCM Symphony Orchestra - Ellens Gesang III, D. 839, Op. 52: No. 6, Ave Maria * Journey - Stone in Love 9.09 - Krieg der Engel *This Little Light of Mine *Social Distortion - Bad Luck *Jonny Redmond - Wrong Path (Source in Sync / Imagem Production Music) *Lionel Wendling, Christian Seguret & Olivier Andres - Tears in My Beer (Kosinus) 9.10 - Kopfsache *Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - The Famous Final Scene *dudeROYAL - The Royal Scene *The Rob Donnelly Band - Hobo Blues (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) 9.11 - Die erste Klinge *Ian Hunter - Just Another Night 9.12 - Der Wolf im Schafspelz *Bringing in the Sheaves 9.13 - Das große Fressen *Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes - Up Where We Belong 9.14 - Gefangen *Billy Squire - Lonely Is the Night 9.15 - #THINMAN *The Wind + The Wave - This House Is a Hotel *Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund - Ghostfacers Theme *Gwine to Run All Night, or De Camptown Races 9.16 Jäger der verlorenen Klinge *Max Steiner - Medley (Ilsa Returns / As Time Goes By) *The Velvet Underground & Nico - Heroin *Johann Sebastian Bach - Two Part Invention No. 1 in C Major, BWV 772 9.17 - Abaddons Plan *The Bughouse 5 - It's Not Too Late *Electric Banana - Love, Dance and Sing (De Wolfe Music Library) *David Alan Tomlinson & Gary Alan Jones - Plastic Princess (Extreme Music) *Linda Ronstadt - You're No Good *Electric Banana - Grey Skies (De Wolfe Music Library) 9.18 - Meta-Fiktion *Jean-Joseph Mouret - Fanfare-Rondeau *David Mann & Emanuel Kallins - Escort Service (Hollywood Music) *Frankie Valli - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine (Anymore) 9.19 - Alex/Annie *The Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven 9.20 - Blutlinien *Caught a Ghost - Somehow *ERAAS - Looking Glass / Pettibon *The Black Keys - Little Black Submarines 9.21 - König der Verdammten *The Temporary Thing - You, Me and a Bottle of Whiskey *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major, K. 331 / K. 300i: III. Rondo Alla Turca - Allegretto 9.22 - Stairway to Heaven *Stéphane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan - Spicy Latino (Kosinus) *Joe Satory - El Pampero (Sonoton) *Fred Astaire with Oscar Peterson and the JATP All Stars - Cheek to Cheek 9.23 - Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Joe Montgomery - Since You Fell in Love *Blind Faith - Can't Find My Way Home Staffel 10 10.01 - Dunkelheit *Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker The Road So Far *Right Said Fred - I'm Too Sexy (von Deanmon gesungen) *Bonjah - Honey *Ryan Cain and the Ables - Yes Indeedy *Atlanta Rhythm Section - Imaginary Lover (von Deanmon gesungen) 10.02 - Der Reichenbachfall *Warrant - Cherry Pie *Beast - Love Missile (Extreme Music) *Eddie Holman - Hey There Lonely Girl 10.03 - Wiedergeburt *Peter Malick & Amyl Justin - Shot Full of Heartache *Peter Seidenberg & Elaine Comparone - Sonata No. 1 in G Major, BWV 1027: IV. Allegro moderato 10.04 - Paper Moon *Warren Zevon - Werewolves of London *Kenny Greenberg - Another Round (Extreme Music) 10.05 - Fan Fiction *Gordon Lightfoot - Sundown *Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Alyssa Lynch - The Road So Far *Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Nina Winkler - I'll Just Wait Here Then *Christopher Lennertz, Cameron Stone, Alyssa Lynch & Katie Sarife - A Single Man Tear *Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler - Carry On Wayward Son 10.06 - Cluedo *Ludwig van Beethoven - Für Elise *Robert Schumann - Arabeske in C major, Op. 18 *Robert de Fresnes - Bust a Moby (Reliable Source Music) *Bob Seger - Travelin' Man 10.07 - Hexensabbat *Stephen Emil Dudas & Mark G. Hart - Lay Low Lady (Extreme Music) *Pamela Clay - Toi Et Moi *Pamela Clay - Danse D'amour 10.08 - Notruf Hibbing *Jim Wolfe - All I Know (Jive / 43 BPM) *Tim Renwick - There's a Rumour (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) *The Band - The Weight 10.09 - Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen *Martin Denny - Quiet Village *The Blue Hawaiians - Quiet Surf 10.10 - Machtkämpfe *Electric Light Orchestra - Long Black Road *Ross Hardy & Brian White - Drunk and on My Own (De Wolfe Music Library) *Ruth Connell - The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond *Ruth Connell - Scotland the Brave 10.11 - Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten *Simon Stewart - Feel So Fine (De Wolfe Music Library) *Brett Boyett - You Don't Have the Right (5 Alarm Music 5A Series / Imagem Production Music) 10.12 - Der Tag, an dem die Hexe starb *Josey James & Waylon Jefferson James - If It Don't Feel Right (Extreme Music) *James Gang - Ashes, the Rain and I *Headwater - Only a Matter of Time *Bob Bradley & Steve Dymond - Fever for Rock and Roll (De Wolfe Music Library) *Taylor Swift - Shake It Off 10.13 - Der WLAN-Geist *The Avett Brothers - Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise *Hazelden - 64 Redcliffe Gardens *Against Empire - Work, Breed, Consume *Hozier - Take Me to Church 10.14 - Das Lied vom Henker *Jamie Dunlap, Ryan Franks and Scott Nickoley - Diamond Side Down (MasterSource) 10.16 Eine Frage des Glaubens *Ruth Connell - Scotland the Brave 10.17 - Entscheidungen *Kenny Rogers - The Gambler *Peter Nathanson & Rodolphe Perroquin - Lydia (Kosinus) *Simon Stewart - Ain't Going Back (De Wolfe Music Library) *Paul Lenart - Shakin' the Blues (Sonoton) 10.18 - Das Buch der Verdammten *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *The Who - Behind Blue Eyes 10.19 - Werther *Todd Rundgren - I Saw the Light *Gareth Young - Honey Got a Gun (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.20 - Der Himmel im Geiste *Stephen Emil Dudas - Blues Are Turning Black (Extreme Music) *Stephen Emil Dudas - Mind Y'Own Business (Extreme Music) *Willie Nelson - Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain 10.22 - Schicksal *Patty Griffin - Go Wherever You Wanna Go *Andy Quin - Blues with Some Booze (De Wolfe Music Library) 10.23 - Finsternis *Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler - Carry On Wayward Son *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Eric Vasquez & Corby Gallegos - My Aching Heart (5-Alarm / Imagem Production Music) Staffel 11 11.01 - Das Feuer der Finsternis *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Run Through the Jungle The Road So Far *Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual 11.02 - Die Leere der Finsternis *Lisa Berry - O Death *Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs - Sugar Shack 11.03 - Die Finsternis erblüht *Hillary Thaddeus - Cute and Hefty *Louden Swain - Big One (Instrumental) 11.04 - Baby *Bread - The Guitar Man *Big Jack Johnson & the Oilers - I Wanna Know *Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves *Judy Collins - Someday Soon *M.I.A. - Bad Girl 11.05 - Lizzie Borden *Harry Dacre & Mark Gasbarro - Daisy Bell (Vocal Version) *Stephen Tharp - Trois Preludes et Fugues, Op. 109: No. 2 in G Major *Andy Gabbard - Fluff 11.06 - Die Welt der Finsternis *Urge Overkill - Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon 11.07 - Ursache und Wirkung *Five Finger Death Punch - Hell to Pay *Peter Fenn - In House (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.09 - Das Ende der Finsternis *David Kelly - Memorial (De Wolfe Music Library) 11.10 - Die Auferstehung der Finsternis *Wishbone Ash - Changing Track *Hal David & John Cacavas - Has Anybody Seen Kris Kringle *Gwine to Run All Night, or De Camptown Races *Tavares - Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel 11.11 - Im Nebel *The Shirelles - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow *Johnny Mathis - Wonderful! Wonderful! *Warren Zevon - Prison Grove 11.12 - Vergiss mein nicht *Leon Bridges - Shine 11.13 - Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis *The James Hunter Six - Heartbreak 11.14 - Das Boot *Edith Piaf - Non, je ne regrette rien 11.15 - Jenseits des Rings *Edmundo Ros - Brazil *Tesla - Modern Day Cowboy 11.16 - Geisterhaus *Willie Nelson - Nite Life *The Allman Brothers Band - Midnight Rider 11.17 - Rotes Fleisch *Humble Pie - A. (I'm A) Road Runner B. Road Runner's 'G' Jam 11.19 - Die Zitterer *Anson Funderburgh & the Rockets Featuring Sam Myers - Things Have Changed 11.20 - Nenn mich nicht Feigling *Brian Wilson - Good Vibrations *Tallin Festival Chamber Orchestra - Messiah, HWV 56, Part II: Chorus "Hallelujah!" *B.B. King - Don't Answer the Door *The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter *Rob Benedict - Fare Thee Well (Dink's Song) Datei:Rob Benedict - Fare Thee Well (lyrics).ogg 11.21 - Die Familie der Finsternis *Trini Lopez - Crooked Little Man 11.22 - Ein ungleiches Bündnis *Robin Trower - Day of the Eagle 11.23 - Das Licht der Finsternis *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son *Gerry and the Pacemakers - Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying Staffel 12 12.01 - Keep Calm And Carry On *April Wine - Bad Boys *Tom Powder - Diesel Smoke, Dangerous Curves *Black Sabbath - Solitude 12.02 - Mamma Mia * Heart - Lost Angel 12.03 - The Foundry * Steppenwolf - Born To Be Wild 12.04 - American Nightmare * The Budos Band - Golden Dunes * Paloma Kwiatkowski - Down In My Heart * Paloma Kwiatkowski - Joshua Fit the Battle of Jericho 12.05 - The One You've Been Waiting For * Netherlands Philharmonic Orchestra & Hartmut Haenchen - Symphony No. 7 in E Major, WAB 107: IV. Finale: Bewegt, doch nicht schnell * John Moran - Thousand Watt Work-Out * Stuttgart State Opersa Orchestra - Das Rheingold: Prelude 12.06 - Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox * Alice in Chains - Man in the Box * Bachman-Turner Overdrive - Roll on Down the Highway 12.07 - Rock Never Dies * The Rob Donnelly Band - Bad Dog Blues * Ladyheart (Song Co-Writer Jay Gruska und Robert Berens) - Bloody Messiah * Chapel of Rock - Next 12.08 - LOTUS * Dave Brubeck - Take Five 12.09 - First Blood * AC/DC - If You Want Blood (You Got It) * The Specials - Ghost Town * Flaco Jimenez - En el Cielo No Hay Cerveza 12.11 - Regarding Dean * Bobby Goldsboro - Broomstick Cowboy Kategorie:Supernatural